<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Surprises in the Sky by Data_HEX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390407">Surprises in the Sky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Data_HEX/pseuds/Data_HEX'>Data_HEX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>"God you're such an ass.", M/M, Soft Boys, if it helps any.”, midnight stroll, playful banter, surprises at midnight, “I have a nice ass, “Oh sky pirate.. What have you done to me?”</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:49:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Data_HEX/pseuds/Data_HEX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The smirk on Balthier’s face turns into a warm smile when Vossler gives in.</p>
<p>“Try to stay awake until midnight. I will come get you, waking you if needed, blindfolding you so I may take you to our final destination.” </p>
<p>Vossler watched Balthier’s entire mood shift the moment he gave in, and as much as he was apprehensive about what was in store, it warms him to see the man so happy.</p>
<p>“While I can’t imagine what you have to show me at midnight, I’ll be waiting for you.” Vossler replies softly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Vossler York Azelas/Balthier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Surprises in the Sky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octomerls/gifts">Octomerls</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This originally started as a series of tweets when the idea hit me, and I didn't want to lose it. But I loved the small bit I had written that I needed to continue it. Which.... somewhat leads me to this next bit.</p>
<p>This piece is gifted to three people. Three people who pulled me into XII hell with them, who opened doors to new characters that I didn't realize I would fall in love with. Who make brilliant ideas for RPs and run with them, dragging me along for the ride.</p>
<p>Three people who may not have known how much this has helped me in the last month, and will likely continue to help me in these weird, uncertain times.</p>
<p>Thank you. Truly. For helping bring me back from a dark place in my head, and rekindling my writing muses. Without you three, this wouldn't be here xD.</p>
<p>&lt;3</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>This was a surprise, so it wasn't read by anyone except me, and finished quite late at night. If there are any odd sentences, grammar booboos, or may feel rushed? That's why xD</i></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vossler stares at Balthier with a raised eyebrow. “You want to do what, exactly?”</p>
<p>“It’s a surprise. If I tell you what I want to do, it’s not much of a surprise then is it?” Balthier replies with the wave of one hand, the other resting on his hip.</p>
<p>“Yes this is such a great idea, because the last time you had a surprise for me, we ended up having to run for our lives from a wild Saurian. That’s not my idea of a good time.” Vossler frowns, thinking back on how Balthier just laughed as they ran away.</p>
<p>“You know, we never did get that picnic basket back, Balthier.” </p>
<p>Balthier chuckles. “It’s not my fault Vaan &amp; Basch didn’t clear the area. Besides, finding that small cave to hide in provided much better surprises, don’t you remember? I vaguely recall you asking to go back a few times, if and when we could get away from the group.” he shrugs, completely ignoring the picnic basket comment. </p>
<p>Vossler felt a flush spread across his cheeks, reaching the tips of his ears, as he rolls his eyes. “Well.... Yes. You’re correct....” he sighs, knowing he’s losing this battle. “Fine. What exactly do you want me to do?” </p>
<p>The smirk on Balthier’s face turns into a warm smile when Vossler gives in.</p>
<p>“Try to stay awake until midnight. I will come get you, waking you if needed, blindfolding you so I may take you to our final destination.” </p>
<p>Vossler watched Balthier’s entire mood shift the moment he gave in, and as much as he was apprehensive about what was in store, it warms him to see the man so happy.</p>
<p>“While I can’t imagine what you have to show me at midnight, I’ll be waiting for you.” Vossler replies softly. </p>
<p>“Good. Though please do try to stay up. You’re cranky when you’re woken up on someone else’s terms. It will be worth it, I promise. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have things to prepare.”</p>
<p>With that, Balthier winks at Vossler before turning &amp; leaving him alone in his makeshift office. Vossler sighs deeply and shakes his head.</p>
<p>“Oh, sky pirate.. What have you done to me?”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~~~~~</p>
</div>Staying awake until midnight wasn’t as hard as Vossler had anticipated, though what helped keep him up was less than ideal. The moment Balthier had left, Vossler was bombarded by Lady Ashe, and other members of the resistance, to go over details on their next mission, what their supplies looked like, how their men were handling things, and so on.<p>Vossler had been left with a stack of paperwork, and a list of supplies he was asked to help find. More obscure items that others haven’t been having luck with. Sighing inwardly, he preps himself for a long day of running around, before working on paperwork.</p>
<p>Losing track of time, Vossler was startled by the knocking on the door. He looks up from the report he was reading to find Balthier leaning against the door frame, with an amused expression on his face.</p>
<p>“Ahh, you’re awake, and knee deep in work, I see.” </p>
<p>Vossler sets the report down, and leans back in his chair. “Yes. Some of us have to actually do things around here to make sure all the tasks get done.”</p>
<p>Chuckling, Balthier pushes off from the door frame, making his way to the desk and pulling out the blindfold. “Good thing I’m not one of those people. Are you ready, or do you need to finish that up tonight?” </p>
<p>“This can be finished tomorrow.” Vossler eyes the blindfold, his brow furrowed. “Tell me, is the blindfold really necessary?”</p>
<p>“I cannot trust you not to ruin the surprise, so yes. It’s one hundred percent necessary.” Balthier responds with a smugness to his voice. He doesn’t wait for a response from Vossler, walking over to the man and slipping the blindfold over his head and settles it on his eyes. </p>
<p>Vossler sighs as he reaches forward to grasp the desk to stand up. “Just don’t lead me directly into a pillar, or off into the water, please?” </p>
<p>A soft chuckle is heard, before a gentle hand is felt at Vossler’s elbow. “I don’t think you need my help for either of those things to happen. But I promise, I won’t purposefully lead you into a pillar, or let you get wet.”</p>
<p>“God you’re such an ass.”</p>
<p>“I have a nice ass, if it helps any.” Balthier smirks, gently leading Vossler out of the office. “And yet here you are, placing your trust in my hands to get you safely from here to there.”</p>
<p>Vossler just shakes his head in response, letting Balthier lead him out of the office, and towards their mystery destination. The man wasn’t wrong, Vossler was placing a lot of trust in his hands, but it was well placed trust. </p>
<p>As they walked along the streets, Vossler kept trying to place where they were at based on the sounds he heard. He had a feeling Balthier was taking him on a longer path through Low Town, before going up into the city above. </p>
<p>It became quiet once they were above ground, only their footsteps and the faint sounds of the evening could be heard. Vossler knew the city in and out, but Balthier had successfully made him lose his bearings, until they slowed down and he could hear the soft splashing of the fountain. </p>
<p>“We aren’t leaving the city are we? Are we headed to the aerodrome? Balthier…” Vossler makes no attempt to hide his whine. It was late, he was tired, and did not fancy a stroll outside the city in his current state. </p>
<p>“Now, now. That’s enough. Trust me, you’ll love it.” Balthier quips back, before they stop completely. “We’re in front of stairs, I will guide you down and make sure you don’t fall.”</p>
<p>Balthier was true to his word, and they reach the bottom of the stairs unscathed. A short conversation later, they’re let out of the city, make their way into the aerodrome, and on board the Strahl where Balthier helps seat Vossler. </p>
<p>“You are to keep the blindfold on. I will remove it when the time is right.”</p>
<p>“Can I guess where we’re going?” Vossler questions. Not that he didn’t trust Balthier,  because he obviously did, but he was never one to cut off one of his senses so willingly, which left a part of him feeling vulnerable. </p>
<p>Balthier hums softly. “You certainly could, but I won’t answer you either way, so it would be a waste of time. May as well just sit back, and enjoy the ride.”</p>
<p>Vossler huffs, but sinks into the seat. </p>
<p>Balthier steps away and goes to work getting the Strahl up and running. Vossler can hear various switches and buttons being pressed, and then the hum of the ship itself as he prepares for flight. The rumble from the undocking alerts him that they were leaving, so he settles into his seat to wait. </p>
<p>Vossler muses in his head about where they could be going as Balthier flies them away. Why did it have to be at midnight? He wasn’t aware of any spectacular weather phenomenons that were coming up, so he was quite confused, but curious. </p>
<p>The airship slowed to a crawl, and then was stopped midair. Balthier turns to Vossler, taking a few steps to help the man up and pulls him forward. </p>
<p>“We’re here…” Balthier says softly as he removes the blindfold and steps to the side of the man. Vossler blinks a few times to refocus his eyes, and looks around trying to figure out what he was supposed to be looking at. </p>
<p>“We’re over the Giza Plains.”</p>
<p>Looking out across the plains, Vossler is in awe at what he’s looking at. Aside from the moonlight, which was being obscured by clouds, the only other side source that could be seen was coming from the dark crystals.</p>
<p>While he knew the dark crystals soaked in the sunlight during the dry season, Vossler wasn’t aware of how they looked at night. The glowing light from each stone dimmed ever so slightly as it had been dark for a few hours, but even that didn’t take away from the view it created. </p>
<p>The glowing light seemed to shimmer and move, casting dancing shadows near whatever landscapes they were next too. Vossler was speechless as he stepped closer to the controls as if it would help give him a better look.</p>
<p>“Balthier this is… Stunning. I know what the dark crystals do, but I never knew it looked this beautiful at night because of what they do..” </p>
<p>Vossler goes quiet, and turns to look at Balthier, who had been watching Vossler the entire time to take in his reaction. </p>
<p>“Not many people venture out here at night, due to the various creatures and monsters, and very few fly at night, and stay awake, to see it’s beauty. I wanted to share it with you.” Balthier replies with a small smile, stepping closer to the man so he can reach out, grasping his hand, and entwining their fingers together. </p>
<p>Squeezing his hand gently in return, Vossler’s expression softens. “Thank you, Balthier. Words fail me.. I…” </p>
<p>Balthier cuts him off with an unexpected kiss on the cheek. “No words are needed, Vossler. Your expression tells all, and is all the thanks I need.”</p>
<p>“Oh, sky pirate.. What have you done to me?” Vossler chuckles at the repeated line, finally saying it to the man in question. </p>
<p>Balthier raises an eyebrow, and cocks his head to the side. “My hope is that I’ve gotten you to fall in love with me, as I have fallen in love with you.” </p>
<p>Vossler goes quiet for a moment as he turns to face Balthier completely, using his free hand to pull the man in closer. “You succeeded in that a long time ago. No midnight surprises were needed. But I really appreciate this one.” </p>
<p>Balthier laughs softly, his cheeks slightly flush. “Good… I will make note to bring you out here more often, because this is definitely one of my favorite places to be, even more so with you next to me.”</p>
<p>A humming response is all that’s heard before Vossler leans in and kisses Balthier gently. The man’s spicy aroma overtook any other scents that were around him, making him feel at home, like this was where he was always meant to be. </p>
<p>Vossler pulls away slowly, sighing happily. “I’d like that… And you know, I think I could get used to more surprises in the sky, if they're from you.”</p>
<p>Balthier smirks. "More surprises? Well, I'm up for that challenge."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>